


forest and lake

by lunas_guard



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mystery Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunas_guard/pseuds/lunas_guard
Summary: A man gets stuck in a strange place and meets a man who tries and explains what's happening.This is just a story I wrote in a creative writing class tell me what you think.
Relationships: None





	forest and lake

He hits the ground hard the breath knocked out of his lungs. He lays there for a moment stunned looking up at the sky wondering what just happened. 

“What the hell.” 

He looks oversees a man can't be more than 35 but with too many scars. A stunned look on his face he gets his breath back and looks at the strange man and gets up. 

“Who are you, what's going on, where am I.” 

“Woo woo easy kid just calm down I can explain some of this I'm Gray. Now we don't have much time its all most sundown so come with me and I can answer your questions but we have to go.” The man now known as Gray said as he rushes past me gesturing for me to follow him with a tinge of anxiety in his eyes. 

“What does that mean,” I say as I struggle to keep up in the lush forest as I follow Gray I look around the trees climb into the sky with little to no plant life on the ground, but tree roots everywhere like they are trying to overtake any ground they can cover so nothing else can grow. I try to keep up and look at the ground so I don't lose my footing and trip but it's difficult. 

“So where are we going.” He doesn't answer “hay Gray can you tell me where we are going.” 

“We have to be quiet, come on I will explain when we get somewhere safe.” 

“Safe what do you mean safe what is there to be safe from it’s just a forest isn't it?” 

“I wish kid, I would not still be here if it was.” He said as we arrive at what looks like a lake with a huge tree in the center of it we reach a boat. 

“Come on, we have to get to that tree then we will be safe for the night but be quiet till we get there ok.” 

“Ok hold on I'm coming.” 

We get into the boat and as soon as we sit down it starts moving to the giant tree in the middle of the lake. I don't question it there are more important things to worry about. I look at the giant tree in the middle of the lake with big roots flowing into the water with vines hanging down from the branches they look strong enough to hold a person. As we get closer it looks like runes are written on the tree-like hieroglyphics on an Egyptian temple, where the hell am I? 

“Ok you can talk now we are safe for the night,” Gray said as we arrive next to the tree.

“Ok well, can you tell me what's going on now.” 

“Look at the shore.” 

I look over as the sun sets and watch in awe as the trees seem to rot and die in an instant and bend and twist as if they are sick and rotting, as the water near the shore turns to an acidic green color like toxic waste. 

“That is why we have to get to the tree I don't know why but it's safe in the middle of the lake now come on we have to get on the tree the boat has to go back to shore and I don't want to be on it when it does.” 

We climb onto the tree and get to a higher branch with vines to act as a net all around us like we are in a hammock. 

“Why does the boat go back and when does it leave.” 

“I don't know and as soon as the sun sets fully it goes and the creatures come out to play.”

“Creatures?” 

“You can see their eyes sometimes in the dark and hear their howls and growling at night sometimes they scream. I'm not sure if that is from them or something they have killed they can't cross the lake and get to us here on the tree and they fade and disappear during the day. But not the light it's why even if you have a big fire going they can still attack you. So it's not the light that disperses them I'm not sure why but that's what I have figured out so far.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

“O I don't know at least a couple of years it's hard to tell the time in a place like this count the days all you like they still get away from you in the end.” 

“Is there a way we can get out of here or what even is this place anyway?” 

“I'm not sure what this place is but I do know of a way out but I haven't been able to get to the piece. I need to get out of this hell I'm not even sure if it's real or not but its all I got to keep me going at the moment.” 

“Don't you have someone to go back to or something or a reason to keep fighting to find a way out.” 

“No I was all alone didn't even have a pet to look after and family was all gone, you?” 

“I have 2 cats and a dog I'm going to keep fighting to get back to them don't get much else to fight for right now.” 

“Good on you, oh hey I just realized I don't know your name.”

“Its Jace Ac-”

I get cut off by something howling not like a wolf or a dog but something that you would hear in a movie, something like a monster or demon. I look over at the shore with wide terrified eyes never had heard of something like that in real life, it's infinitely more terrifying now than it ever was in a movie. 

“That's the creatures howling you get used to it over time but I think it would be a good idea to try and sleep now,” Gray said as he laid down on some of the vines and turned away from me 

“We'll need our strength tomorrow.”

I hum my agreement, looking back to the shore laying down and trying to sleep. I'm going to get home I will fight till I do it I think to myself as I fall asleep. 

I'm jolted awake by Gray shaking my shoulder 

“Hey kid come on we have to go it’s daylight we only have so much time during the day so up and adam” 

“Ok ok, I'm coming hold on,” I say as I get up with the events of yesterday ringing through my head. 

“So you said that there was a way out of here so care to explain more about that or do I just have to learn about it on my own” 

“O ya sorry so as far as I can tell it’s a type of temple on top of or near the top of a mountain about 2 maybe 3 days by foot from what I can figure out from the map. So we can get there without being at risk of the things killing us. I found an old base of some sort with a couple of broken-down cars and trucks so I have been trying to get one working so I can get there, or well so we can get there now I guess it's why we have to leave early so we can spend as much time as possible on getting it working so we can go soon.”

“O I get that but what about the base and stuff and the cars why are they there in the first place and how do you know the temple is not just complete bull.”

“I don't but I have to hope otherwise there is no point in leaving the tree as for cars and base I don't know maybe they got transported to and all the people there died.” 

We soon get there to the base and start working on the things. 

“Hay Jace how are you with cars and things I need you to help if you know but if not you can do and try and find something useful.” 

“I know my way around a motorcycle so a car should be interesting.” 

“so you probably know more about this stuff than I do I don't even know my way around a bike so I'll go and search for supplies and you work on fixing these things.” 

“Ya got it.” 

So he left and over the course of what was approximately 5 hours I tinkered with the car.

“Hey man I don't know much about cars but it should be ready to start soon I think I almost got it all fixed, we should be able to leave soon at this rate.” 

I called Gray. 

Gray came running out of the base.

“Ok well it's almost night now so we should not go today but soon as sunrise hits and the creatures are gone we book it out here and then we’ll be on our way. Now I want you to find as much gas as you can and fill the tank any extra we can take with us.” 

“Got it.” 

As I got to work on finding the gas and doing his job, gray walked away back to the lake. “Hey, kid I'm going to go back to the lake join me in a bit kay there's not much more I can do right now.” 

Jace looked up to call for gray wanting to ask him where this mysterious mountain is 

Gray where is this mountain anyway and how did you find out about it 

I got no reply I looked up and looked around for him. “…..Gray?” 

Still, no reply and I did not see him either I looked up and noticed it will get dark soon so I rush to leave and get back to the lake. 

I'm close to the lake when I get there the boat is sitting there and Gray is not at the tree yet that I can see. I jump in but don't sit down yet, I have to wait for Gray. 

Where is he said he would be going back ahead of me right? I think to myself 

But soon it gets too close to dark and I have to leave the store it's starting to change and it looks like the shadows are moving and a faint growling can be heard suddenly it seems as if something is lunging at me I doge but its too close for comfort I have to go still no sign of Gray I get to the tree and climb up and the boat goes back to shore once again I keep my eyes on it hoping that Gray shows up soon its night and then I see him gray sprinting his way to the boat as fast as his legs can carry him I'm too far to notice details, but it looks like some sort of shadow is chasing him.

“GRAY HURRY.” 

He doesn't make it to the boat as soon as he gets close whatever is chasing him grabs him by the ankle and drags him down and back into the forest away from the shore and the boat.

“NOOOOO.” 

He screams, but just as he's about to be pulled out from view he yells at me 

“KID DON'T TRUST ANYTHING THAT SHOWS A WAY OUT IT'S A TRAP SET BY THEM STAY AWAY DON'T TRUST IT IT'S NOT TR-”

And with that, his screams are cut off as he's dragged back into the forest. I sit there numb to it all and stay like that till day just starring at the forest where he was dragged away, not knowing how to feel. 

Soon it's just after sunrise and I look away the boat sits at the base of the tree but I have no interest in going down to it and back to the forest I think about grays last words to me 

What did he mean it was a trap and why was he gone so long as to get caught by those things 

I continue to sit in the tree and think soon it hits night again and I'm exhausted I lay down to sleep looking away from the shore thinking until my mind goes blank and I'm asleep 

day arrives and I wake up I can't just sit here in this tree for the rest of my life there's only so much I can think I get on the boat with hesitance and go back to shore it's time I get out of this forest or find a way to survive and not trust anything that could be a trap set by them I think as I walk back into the forest.

  
  



End file.
